


They Seemed Perfect

by CatalystCML



Series: Sherlock In Heels [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pouty Sherlock, Sherlock in Heels, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystCML/pseuds/CatalystCML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock distracts himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Seemed Perfect

Sometimes when Sherlock is stuck on a case he will pace across the sitting room of 221b muttering to himself. Sometimes he will torture his poor violin. And sometimes Sherlock will shop for shoes online.

“I like those,” John commented, leaning over the back of Sherlock’s chair.

“Eh,” his lover muttered. John was surprised by Sherlock’s rather flat response.

“I would think you’d be mad for them! You love satin.” A nod from Sherlock. “The color is gorgeous.” Another nod. “The shape is positively elegant.” Sherlock shrugged.

“So what’s wrong with them?”

“Sally bought the same ones last week,” Sherlock pouted and slammed the laptop shut.


End file.
